Dominikánská Republika
Dominikánská Republika je republika na ostrově, kolem kterého je víc vody než ve Váhu. Laco navštívil Dominikánu v první půl roku 2014. *hovno kurva som okei pici bol som na dovolenke s tym mojim druhym biznis otrokom ten prvy bol so mnu v dubaji a s tymto druhym zme isli pozret do dominikanskej republiky v sobotu som prisiel zpat.ako dobre no mali zme ist do mexika radsiej kde zme boli predtym na tej dominikanskej je hovno internata nebolo tam mal som notebocik na hovno zo sebu.stastie kurva ze tie dominikanske pici maju rum maju pil som farebnu poldecakovu preslahavacku najprv biely rum napokon hnedy a napokon cierny.takto som zopar razy obratel a bol som ozraty prekrasne.aj bol na hoteli problem som za recepciu ozraty prepadol aj dalsie veci sa tam porobeli.aj som sa na izbe raz na koberec vysral.bol som na tej punta kana hotel pekny zradlo dobre aj oproti hotela bol obchod kde rum predavali.kurva velky obchod a len tyto tri rumy tam.aj som bol dva razy v tem santo domingo aj som videl stary dom kde ten kundos kristof kolumbuso byval sa mi chcat chcelo riadne som tento jeho dom zozadu riadne ochcal. *velke dutniky som fajcel no cigarety su lepsie no vyzkusal som riadne truby som fajcel aj dyma ako lokomotiva som vypustal pri bari.aj mi seci negri z hotela prisluhovali lebo si mysleli ze som akysi majitel ameriki.som im vzdy zopar dolarov dal a kurva sluzili pekne.lebo tam su seci taky dehtaci.raz som sa ozral selijakymi karibskymi koktejlami no napokon som vracal hadam z desta metrov som z huby pustel vodopad vracanie cely bar som povracal koberce naokolo setko.no tam bolo dobre ze nikto neriesil upratali a bolo.seci tam su dehtaci v tejto zemi a ked prides ako biely mocipan mozes vracat kde chces. *lubelo sa mi pit pomarancovu stavu a v tem deci bieleho ruma toto je naozaj chutny napoj u mora.raz som bol po osmej rano uz ozraty som prisiel rano bar na plazi prazdny revem nalievaj dehtak kurva.bol to barman z hajti aj miesal mi rozne koktejly a o osmej hodine som bol ozraty.isiel som ozraty na ranajky aj som stol s takymi selijakymi jogurtami v misach povalel aj som sa v tem valal vonku v jedalni bol som cely od teho olepeny kurva. *v tem santo domingu boli pekne bari no nie take zive ako bolo v mexiku.mesto pekne aj som na namestie s takym starym kostolom pozrel oproti som si zopar dobre chladenych piv hajneken slahol aj som namestie obzeral.aj som pozrel akusi pevnost kde mali velke dela bolo to stare hadam petsto rokov nic tam ine nebolo ziadna krcma ani bar.miesto na hovno.co tam budem akesi stare dela pozerat kurva co ma zaujima kurva taketo sracky ze tam petsto rokov nazpet strielali z teho akysi kokoti.aj sa mi srat chcelo vravim mojmu biznis otrokovi ideme do pice odtial kurva do bara na tu hlavnu ulicu pri namesti a on obzeral pevnost a ze toto pisala historia vravim mu kurva ja to tu cele hnedym z riti popisem ked do pici ihned nepojdeme. *isiel som sa vysrat v takom peknom bari na tej hlavnej triede co isla z teho namestia som zabudol ako sa to tam kurva volalo.aj som ihned si dal mochito aj trojaka bieleho ruma do teho to je chutne pitie.normalne je slabe no ked porucis trojity biely rum do teho je to naozaj chutne.mal som dve tyto mochita s trojakom aj som dopil hubu som otvorel a krkol som taky krkanec sa cele osrate domingo zatriaslo.no lubelo sa mi ze ludia co tam tiez popijali mojmu krkanci v tem bari tlieskali.sak tam kazdy robi hovno taxikar co nas viezol skoro odpadol a usnul za volantom rum z neho isiel kurva hadam mal flasu slahlu ked nas nalozel vravim mu ty kurvos krut volantom a nespi tu ty smrdacky sviniar. *boli zme v hoteli catalonia naozaj sultansky hotel.mal som tu riadne byvanie dve izby aj velku kupelnu.aj selijakych sluhov moj biznis otrok mi vravel ze tu vraj predtym bolo vela otrokov aj otrocke trhy aj mu vravim sak stale tu su ved vidis tu v hoteli cierne smrdaky ako mna americkeho sultana obskakuju kurva dolarami zamavam aj oca by ti predali kurvosi. * *inac v dominikanskej maju hovno zlato to nie je dubaj tato krajina dehtakov smrdakov.zopar smrdackych obchodov v tem domingu no zlato riadne hovno.maju tam akesi polodrahokami.na tie im srat. Category:Lokace